Love of a Dog Demon
by VampCristal
Summary: Meet Nikota. A half cat demon girl who catches the eye of the dog demon and Lord of the Westurn Lands Sesshomaru one day. Will Love bloom for this half demon and full demon? Or will it be that love may fail due to Nikota being a Cat demon and Sesshomaru a Dog demon? Do not own Inuyasha Characters. I only own Nikota and Kiana. OCXSesshomaru fanfic. Rated M for Lemons.
1. The Beginning

Fedural Era late night. A young half cat demon girl with blue hair and hazel eyes stares at the half moon. " Only a couple more nights, then the moon will be full." she said as she sat on the ground. This is Nikota or Tika for short. She is the daughter of Ami a full cat demon who was queen of her land, and the bandit Onigumo who was human. Nikota always hated how the other demons made fun of her because she was a half demon. There was always one person she could trust. Her best friend Inuyasha. She was suppose to be meeting him tonight; but he hasn't shown yet. " He's probably out with Kikyo again. I swear ever since he started hanging out with her, I've been getting ignored." she said to herself as a cat with two tails and black fur around it's neck showed up and purred at her.

" Hey there Kiana. How is my favorite kitty." she says picking her up in her arms and cuddling her. Kiana was Kilala's twin, the only difference was that Kiana had black around her neck so they didn't get mixed up. Nikota turned to walk home when suddenly a hand went on her shoulder and she fliped the person over. " Ow…ok Tika remind me never to sneak up on you again." a white haired male with dog ears said to her as he laied on the ground. " Inuyasha…you finally showed up!…Uhh I mean, you were with Kikyo again weren't you? You know ever since you hanged out with her, you've forgotten about you lil sis." Nikota says to him as she releases his arm and he stands up.

Inuyasha and Nikota were a year apart in age and since both of them were half demons, Inuyasha let Nikota call him big brother and he calls her little sister. " Sorry Tika; but Kikyo wanted to hang with me and tell me something. I maybe close to getting the Shikana No Tama; but…." his ears went down as he sighed. Nikota looked at her big brother as she asked, " But what Inuyasha? What did you say to Kikyo?" she was really worried about him now.

" Well you see, I told her I would become a human and then the Shikana No Tama would be gone and no demon evil or good could get it's grubby hands on it." he said as he notices Nikota backing away from him. " Inuyasha you…you…YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she ran off, Kiana clinging to her shoulder as she ran. Inuyasha stood there and sighed, " Sis…I'm sorry." he said as he headed towards his tree he always laied in.

Nikota ran all the way until she reached the cave hidden among the tall grass. Kikyo had told her once that Onigumo was there and she was trying to nurse him back to health so that he could take care of his daughter again. Nikota sighed as she petted Kiana and walked thru the tall grass until she reached the opening to the cave.

" If only I could have my body back, I would have Kikyo as my girl." Onigumo said as he heard. " Then what about my mother? The one you let die as you escaped." Onigumo glanced up as he say Nikota standing a few feet from him. " Tika my darling daughter…you've finally come to visit me?" he asked as Nikota walked over and stepped on his chest hard with her boot. " Not on your life Onigumo. I dispise saying you're my father, when you abandoned me and my mother to that pack of demons. She sacrificed herself just to save me. And the name is Nikota to you you heartless man!" she yelled stepping more on his chest.

Onigumo screamed in pain as Nikota kept steppimg on him. " Arg you ungrateful Half-breed!" he yelled as she gasped and slashed across his face with her nails. " You're an evil man and I wish you were truly dead and never met my mother, for then she would be alive and I wouldn't be this way because of you!" she screamed as she ran out of the cave. Nikota ran to the hut her mother and her shared when the villagers gave them a home. " Tika are you alright?" she heard as she looked over at a woman of 15 with raven black hair and brown eyes, and was dressed as a priestess. " Oh Priestess Kikyo…yeah I'm alright I guess. Priestess Kikyo why do you keep my father…I mean Onigumo alive, he doesn't care for me at all! Plus he called me a Half-Breed!" Nikota said in tears as Kiana jumped down and meowed at her to calm down.

Kikyo walked over and hugged the half demon close to her. " Tika, you know ever since your mother and you moved here, I've seen you as a little sister, just like Kaede sees you as a big sister, am I right?" she asks as Nikota looks up at her. " Yes you have Kikyo…but deep down I still love Onigumo, he is my father, and I know deep down he still loves me too. I just hate how he abandoned my mother and I, and because of that my mother is dead." She replied as a villager ran in. " Lady Kikyo I hate to interupt; but Inuyasha has started to attack the villagers and is trying to steal the Shikana No Tama!" he yelled as Nikota gasped as both her and Kikyo ran out of the hut.

_** Stopping here for now. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I hope it can be a great one. Next Chapter out A.S.A.P. Please Review and have a wonderful Day ^_^**_


	2. Unexpected Events

Nikota and Kikyo ran out into the village square, right as Inuyasha rann past them holding the Shikana No Tama. " Inuyasha stop!" Nikota yelled as she ran after him. Inuyasha looked back at her and smirked. " Come on little Nikota..do you really think you can stop me?" he said as he ran into the forest. Nikota followed after him, she then jumped and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. " Inuyasha snap out of it. This isn't like you to just come and steal the jewel." she said as Inuyasha grabbed her from behind her neck and threw her off him. " Your not going to stop me this time Half-Breed!" he said then ran off. Kikyo ran after Inuyasha to stop him and managed to take back the jewel.

Kikyo walked back and helped Nikota up. " Are you alright Tika?" she asked as Nikota looked at Kikyo. " I'll be fine Kikyo. I'm gonna go for a walk." She said as she looks up and sees Inuyasha standing there. " Hey is everything ok?" he asked as Nikota growled at him, " you dare ask that when you stole the Shikana No Tama?" she said walking over and slapping Inuyasha hard across the face. " Ouch, what did I do little sister?" he asked her as he hugs Nikota.

" In…Inuyasha? What's going on? Why are you being nice, you just tried to take the jewel from here and you even attacked Tika and I." Kikyo says as Inuyasha looks at her. " What!? How could you say that to me Kikyo. I came here to see if I could meet you later. There is something I wanna give you." he said as Nikota looks up at him. " Inuyasha…it is you. The other Inuyasha had a different smell." she said hugging him back as Inuyasha looked down at her confussed. " Other me? Tika what do you mean?" he says as Nikota tells him of what just happened.

Inuyasha was furious. " Someone looked like me and tried to take the Shikana No Tama. That's outragious. Kikyo, please meet me later. I must go look for this imposter who tried to look like me." he said as he unhugged from Nikota, then ran off. Nikota whistled for Kiana as she ran over. " Kiana, I need you to fly me over to the cave." she says as Kiana nods her head and transforms. " Be safe Tika." Kikyo says as Nikota nods her head to her. " I will sister Kikyo. Kiana let's go!" she said as Kiana took off towards the cave.

When Kiana arrived near the cave, Nikota noticed smoke coming out of the entrance. " FATHER!" Nikota screamed as she jumped off Kiana and ran thru the tall grass towards the cave. " Father are you there?" she screamed as she ran inside and saw fire and ash all over the place. Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced around. Her hazel eyes finally fell upon the spot Onigumo's body use to lay.

Kiana landed and walked over to Nikota and meowed. " Oh Kiana…someone must have set his body on fire. Now both my parents are dead." she said in tears as a shadow came up behind her. " Worthless half-breed, why do you weep?" it says as Kiana turned and growled at the figure. Nikota turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there. " Inuyasha…no your not him…he would never call me a half-breed. Who are you…Answer me!" she yelled as the fake Inuyasha smirked and said, " Wouldn't you like to know. I hope I run into you again, my little Nikota." he says before running off. Nikota went to run after him; but fell, and hit her head hard.

Hours went by and she felt someone shaking her and saying, " big sister Tika, please wake up." Nikota opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She was in her home at the village. She looked over and saw Kaede looking at her her right eye covered up. " Kaede, what happened…why is your eye covered..and…." she stopped and sniffed the air. " I smell blood. What happened?" she asked as Kaede helped her stand up and outside. " Ah Tika I see you are alright." Kikyo said kneeling down. Nikota saw Kikyo's shoulder cut deeply open and bleeding badly.

" Kikyo what happened?" she asked running over and kneeling beside her as Kaede walked over and hugged Nikota's side. " I'm not gonna last much longer Tika. I want you and Kaede to burn the Shikana No Tama with my remains. Inuyasha tried to take it again. I got the jewel back from Inuyasha again after he attacked me. He's now in the forest pinned to the sacred tree by an arrow. Please help Kaede protect the village. I love you both dearly even if you weren't my real sister Tika. Take care….of Kaede…." with that said Kikyo closed her eyes and took her last breath.

Kaede weeped as the villagers took Kikyo's body and prepaired it to be burned. " Kaede, I'll show up later. I must go do something." she said as she handed Kiana to Kaede, then she ran off towards the forest. " be safe sister Tika!" Kaede hollowered as Kiana meowed and Kaede petted her.

Nikota ran to the Sacred Tree and saw Inuyasha indeed pinned to the tree. " Oh Inuyasha. How could you do this, attack Kikyo and take the jewel. I know the imposter of you couldn't have done that because I saw him at the cave. Now your pinned here….Oh Inuyasha. You're an idiot." she said as a twig snaped behind her and she turned around to see Kaede standing there, with Kiana in her arms. " Sister Tika, we are ready to burn Kikyo. I want you to be there as well." she said as Kiana jumped out of Kaede's arms and into Nikota's. " Alright Kaede. I'll be there soon, I must go put flowers down at the cave for my father. Please take Kiana with you." she said as Kaede nods her head, and then takes Kiana into her arms as she watches Nikota run off.

Nikota ran to the cave and walked inside. " Onigumo…father, I hope you finally go to the place you deserve to be in. I miss you." she says as she kneels on the spot Onigumo's body use to be at. " How cute..you miss the old me." she hears as she turns around and comes face to face with a baboon face. Nikota stands up and backs away quickly. " Who or what the hell are you?" she asked as she watches human hands come out the side of the pelt and pull off the top of the pelt. Nikota's eyes went big as she looked at a man in his 30's with black hair and red eyes. " No this can't be…you…you died!" she said as the man smiled at her. " Nikota my sweet half cat demon daughter. How could you say I died, for I am right here." he said as he walked closer to her and hugged her. Nikota didn't budge, " Fa…father you died, how are you alive?" she asked as her arms slowly hugged him back.

" I gave my body and soul to a few demons, and now I have a body to move around in. But you my little daughter, shall not be alive. You will die just like your mother!" he said as he rammed his hand thru her chest. Nikota coughed up blood as the man removed his hand and made his hand like claws and slashed her right shoulder open deeply. " You shall bear my mark if you survive, my half breed daughter." he added on as he turned to leave. " Who the hell are you! Your not my father at all!" Nikota shouted out as she glared at the man. He laughed and said, " I'm still your father somewhat; but I shall leave you with the name Naraku. See you later filthy Half-Breed!" he then set the cave on fire and vanished as Nikota blacked out._** Stopping here for now. Next Chapter out A.S.A.P. Please Review and have a wonderful Day ^_^**_


End file.
